As stereoscopic video display devices (3D displays) for viewing stereoscopic video have been developed in recent years, various 3D video transmission systems have also been developed.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a transmission system that makes it possible to transmit 3D video utilizing a 2D broadcast transmission system by transmitting main video information as before and compressing complementary information necessary for 3D video display to minimum and sending the information using a frequency band gap.
Also, PTL 2 discloses a 3D video transmission system that realizes 3D broadcasting corresponding to a DFD system (Depth-Fused 3-D: 3D display system using no glasses) or the like by adding depth information to RGB information in the current broadcasting system.